


Velvet Bullet

by velvetbullet



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetbullet/pseuds/velvetbullet
Summary: hehe





	1. Chapter 1

It's 10:00 PM when Shrinija's sleep is broken by an incessant beeping noise coming from the kitchen. Looking around her, she sees that Niha's bed is empty, indicating that the leader was probably in a meeting with the CEO, discussing their plans to debut. The beeping noise reaches inside Shrinija's brain and pounds against her skull as she makes her way through the dorm room to find the source of the noise.

It's 10:02 PM when Shrinija opens the kitchen door and is engulfed by a cloud of smoke that fills up her lungs reduces her to a coughing fit. Once the air clears up and Shrinjia's vision is no longer blurred, she's greeted by a scene of chaos. Scanning around the room she notices, pots and pans scattered all across the stained floor, half-washed dishes stacked haphazardly in the sink and Aparna gripping a blackened saucepan, covered in white remnants of the fire extinguisher hanging limply from Alia's hands, whilst Irina balanced on a wobbling chair, swinging a towel furiously at the smoke detector in an attempt to get it to turn off.

Shrinija looks at the 3 members and sighs. "If Niha kills you, that's not my fault." Is all she says before she leaves the 3 members to deal with the nuclear disaster of a kitchen.

Its 10:48 PM and there's lights flashing, pounding music and conversation fills the air as Shrinija attempts to make her past crowds of people all bumping and pushing against her, enjoying the luxuries of being invited to Jackson Wang's party; the only thing which united kpop idols from all companies and labels. Shrinija eavesdrops on as many conversations as possible including the one she overhears when she walks past a desperate Kang Daniel pleading with an angry Mark.

"It was Jihyo, what was I meant to say? No?" is all she manages to hear before Mark storms off, a whipped Daniel following behind him.

"Shrinija?" Her boyfriend's voice rings out against the thumping of the music and she turns around, coming face to face with him and instantly smiling. It had been a while since she had seen him as a result of her tight schedule and she was hoping to spend some quality time with him at this party before her debut. 

She goes in for a hug but he immediately turns around. "I think I saw Kyunghoon around here." Shrinija hears him say before he dashes off in the direction of the younger man. It seemed like all Heechul would talk about these days was Kyunghoon. It was times like this Shrinja regretted not giving Ji Chang-Wook a call back when she ran into him at a previous party where he had winked in her direction, who knew what that night could have led to?

Shrinija begins to leave when a familiar voice calls out her name. The voice of someone she never thought would call out her name again, not after the way things ended between them. She turns to face the voice, eyes widening in shock when the person comes into view.

She feels her throat close up in shock and musters up the strength to whisper out one word.

"JYP?"


	2. The Three Times Irina, Aparna and Alia Embarass themselves and The Three Times Niha Saves Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pray for the maknae line please

"So, you're telling me that Shrinija made the mess in the kitchen and just left you guys alone to deal with it?"

The two maknaes and Irina nodded in response to their leader. Aparna nudged Irina, prompting the girl to speak.

"Yeah, Shrinija just got really annoyed at us and wouldn't let us help her with anything. We were just sitting in our room together, when we heard noises from the kitchen." Irina said.

"We tried to see what was going on, but she just got even more pissed at us." Aparna added, before giving a slight nod to Alia, just like they had rehearsed.

"Shri just threw the towels at us and told us to clean up her mess. She's probably at Jackson Wang's party, we all got invited but we didn't want to neglect our duties as rookies, unlike some people." Alia finished, taking a glance at their leader to see if she bought the story.

"Wow," Niha raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I thought leaving Shrinija in charge would be alright, but I guess she just ended up making things worse."

The three younger members smiled at each other. Mission success. Niha had believed their story and now Shrinija would have to clean up the kitchen whilst they would be able to lounge around in their room for one more day.

"Well," Niha started walking towards the front door. "I guess we'll have to find Shrinija and bring her back to the dorm to have a group meeting."

Irina, Aparna and Alia stilled for a moment. If Niha confronted Shrinija about what had happened, their stories would not match up and the younger members would be the ones to face Niha's anger for lying and for destroying the kitchen. The thought of coming clean about the lie crossed their minds but it was too late, Niha had already gotten inside the group car and was signalling for the rest of the members to join her.

"Well," Aparna said, taking a look at the other two. "Odds on, which one of us Niha shouts at first?"

-

"JYP?"

Shrinija barely hears her voice over the noise of the party but it's loud enough the attract the attention of the man stood in front of her. 

"Shrinija," He's close enough for her to hear the squeak of his plastic-esque trousers and matching transparent shirt, leaving nothing to the imagination. "It's been so long." 

"I know," Shrinija clears her throat and wills her gaze away from his bare chest and into his eyes. "How have you been?" Apparently it was the wrong question to ask because the CEO just sighs and breaks eye contact with the younger girl for a split second, before resuming the conversation.

"Don't to this to me." 

Shrinija could feel herself getting hotter but she wasn't sure if it was as a result of the dozens of bodies bumping against her as they danced carelessly, or an effect of the man stood in front of her. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he still had a hold over her. 

"I, I'm not sure what you mean." 

Another sigh. "Don't act like I'm a stranger." He starts a rubbing at the wrinkles on his forehead, Shrinija hates how quickly she recalls how he used to do that whenever the company was going through a stressful situation.

"What do you want me to do?" Shrinija questions him, her voice raising slightly. "Why are you here, JYP?" She had come here to relax and get some stress off her mind before Velvet Bullet's big debut. Heechul had decided to piss off with one of his friends and now she had come face-to-face with the one person she never wanted to see again. 

"I need to tell you something." JYP mumbles, voice uncharacteristically quieter than usual. 

\- 

"Chan sunbaenim, I'm so sorry." Niha apologises profusely to the idol as she attempts to pull Aparna away from the idol before the younger girl can embarass herself any further. Somehow, as soon as they arrived at Jackson Wang's party, Niha had turned her head for a moment and when she looked back, the three youngest members had disappeared from her sight. Pacing through the house, she felt like a mother duck rounding up her lost children and Aparna was the first duckling she had spotted.

"It's okay," the older boy says with a smile, "I remember seeing her comments on my vlive an-"

Aparna lets out an uncharctersitcally high-pitched squeal. "- Oh my god, he reads my comments!" She inhales deeply before the words fly out in a continuous stream of word vomit. "Dude, I'm totally gonna regret saying this later on when I'm alone in my room, and also I just realised I called you dude but who cares? Anyways, I just admire and respect you a lot and I think it's great how you come on vlive weekly just to interact with STAYs and provide this level of support that honestly a lot of other idols don't do-"

Niha smacks her palm over Aparna's mouth, muffling her declaration of love.

"I'm really sorry, again." Niha states, too embarassed for Aparna to even care anymore.

"Honestly, it's alright." He says reassuring the pair. "She told me that you guys have your debut soon, right? Good luck with it, I'm looking forward to seeing it." 

Aparna almost collapses at his words but Niha manages to hold onto to her long enough to drag her away from the Australian idol.

"Niha, I really hate you right now," Aparna says as Niha lets go of her, now no longer restrained by the leader. "But also, I can feel myself starting to regret this so that's gonna be fun to deal with later on, So thanks, I guess."

"Anything to save the repuation of our band, Aparna" Niha says, before peering over the bodies blocking their way. "Now, where are the other two idiots?" Niha looks at Aparna for an answer, but instead sees her focussed on something in the distance. With a single hand Aparna points over the crowd and Niha follows her gaze to a corner in the room, where Alia is stood, metres behind Momo, slowly walking up to the unsuspecting idol whilst simulataneously doing the fancy hand sign with every step she took. Not too far away from Alia, is Irina, who had gravitated toward Taeyeon, a rare sight to see at a party like this, and was trying (and failing) at making conversation with the woman.

Aparna groaned in frustration. "I'll grab Alia." 

"I'll bring Irina." Niha says in response before they part ways with each other.

-

Alia feels someone tug her shirt before she's pulled backwards and into another body. 

"Ow, what the hell-

\- Aparna?" Alia looks at her friend in confusion. "I thought you went to see Chan."

"I did, but I kinda lowkey embarassed myself so I'm gonna save you before you can do that to yourself. Thank me later." Aparna tugs at Alia again but the younger girl doesn't move.

"I wanna show Momo my fancy hand sign, " Alia says, "I've been practising all year," She holds up her hands to demonstrate but Aparna smacks it out of the air.

"Alia, I'm begging you, please don't embarass us." Aparna replies. "You can show Momo your fancy hand sign after we've debuted and she actually knows who we are and doesn't think you're some crazy saeseng." 

"But I practiced really hard, and Momo said ONCEs are her friends so can't I just have a conversation with her, friend to friend?"

Aparna puts a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Alia, we haven't even debuted yet, there's gonna be so many chances to see her, don't waste it on some random party where she's less likely to remember you."

Alia looks down in defeat before agreeing with Aparna. "Okay, fine, but where are we going?"

Aparna guides Alia past the masses of people and in the direction of Niha. "Leadernim found Irina, if we're quick enough we might get there before Niha and catch Irina embarassing herself in front of The Tayeon™." 

-

Irina coughs before pointing next at the very clearly empty seat on the sofa next to Taeyeon.

"Is this seat taken?" is what she wants to say but it comes out in a stutter and it turns out that Irina ended up pointing at Taeyeon's lap instead of the sofa and now she's staring at her like Irina's some psycho and god is it hot in here or did Irina just wear too many layers-

"-Sorry!"

Irina jumps immediately and then relaxes when she recognises the voice. 

"My friend is just really nervous. It is an honour to meet you Taeyeon sunbaenim," Niha says bowing her head in respect, prompting Irina to quickly do the same. "I hope we haven't disturbed you." she says, linking arms with Irina.

"Yes," Irina's brain manages to catch up with her mouth. "I'm very sorry about that, I have been a fan since debut, sunbaenim and I just wanted to say hello."

A warm smile breaks across Taeyeon's face. "That's alright, I didn't mind at all, sit down. We can have a dis-"

"- Sorry, but we have disturbed you enough. Isn't that right Irina?" Niha nudges the younger girl.

"No," Irina says without thinking but the sharp squeeze to her ribs makes her quickly backtrack. "I mean yes, we have,"

"Thank you, sunbaenim," Niha calls out before dragging Irina away from Taeyeon by their linked arms to meet Aparna and Alia who had collapsed against the wall in a heap of laughter after witnessing Irina's fumble with a senior member of the industry. 

Alia wipes a tear out of her eyes before pointing to a less busy area of the house where two figures are stood huddled close together. "I found Shrinija, by the way."


	3. The CEO and His Lover (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Shrinija ever catch a break in this fic?

-

"Thank you, sunbaenim," Niha calls out before dragging Irina away from Taeyeon by their linked arms to meet Aparna and Alia who had collapsed against the wall in a heap of laughter after witnessing Irina's fumble with a senior member of the industry.

Alia wipes a tear out of her eyes before pointing to a less busy area of the house where two figures are stood huddled close together. "I found Shrinija, by the way."

-

"I need to tell you something." JYP says, huddling closer to Shrinija. Despite her initial discomfort at the reduced distance between them, Shrinija found herself leaning into the older man as he unpocketed his phone and quickly unlocked it, allowing the girl's eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of his phone before tapping onto a set of images that made the younger girl drop her jaw in disbelief.

"These photos..." Shrinija couldn't believe her eyes. "They're of me and-"

"Ji Chang-Wook" JYP finishes. "You seem to be very close to him in this photo." JYP points at Shrinija in the photo, who had been photgraphed mid-way through blowing him a kiss as the actor sent her a wink.

"That doesn't mean anything, I have a boyfriend." Shrinija protests. "I just wanted him to sign one of my DVDs, so I acted a little flirty, it was nothing more than that, I-"

"- but who will believe you? Heechul has had many rumours in the past, no one will believe he is dating a PNation rookie, this scandal won't affect him." He laughs. "In fact, it'll probably do him good to have another scandal with a female idol." JYP glimpses down at her. "But you? Your career be over if these pictures ever get released. Everything you've trained for, gone."

Shrinija clenched her jaw in an effort to hold back tears. Who would do such a thing? Who would even bother taking a picture of an unknown rookie at a party, having a little harmless flirtatious banter with an actor? None of it made any sense.

"I don't know who took these photos," he says softly, gazing down at Shrinija. "But, I can help you." A warm hand is placed over her shoulder as a gesture of sympathy.

Shrinija closes her eyes and tries to will away thoughts of what would happen if those photos were released, thoughts of her bandmates, Niha, Aparna, Irina, Alia, their careers being ruined over one single photo, so many idols had been ruined over smaller scandals, what made her and them any different? Tears began to fall down her face as the thoughts consumed her mind and Shrinija wished to be anywhere but here, right now, in front of him.

-

Niha squinted in the direction of her bandmate, trying to figure out what was transpiring between the two. 

"What do you think is going on over there?" she asked, directing her gaze back to the 3 other girls, who were stood quietly, observing the duo from a distance, none of them willing to interrupt Shrinija's meeting with JYP; a powerful CEO who had taken a sudden and peculiar interest in their friend.

"I'm not sure." Aparna responded.

"I think he's showing her something on his phone." Alia paused for a moment. "I bet JYP is showing her his dick pics." she said, earning a frustrated groan from the older members.

"Alia," Niha puts on her best stern face and glances at the youngest member as if she were about to tell her off. "It's probably all wrinkl-"

"-Can we not talk about JYP's dick?" Aparna interrupted looking at Alia and Niha who were trying to hold back their laughter. It had been a long day for Aparna already and she wanted to leave the party with the memory of Chan and not his CEO's mini-me. 

Whilst the three members bickered meaninglessly amongst themselves, Irina hadn't dropped her blurry gaze from Shrinija and JYP and had now noticed that the older man had his hand on her shoulder and seemed to be consoling her and whispering something to her. But what? Shrinija was not the type of person to keep secrets, she described herself as open-book, so what could her and JYP possibly have in common? When she saw Shrinija step away from JYP to bring her hands up to her face to wipe away tears, Irina decided to intervene. 

"Shrinija!" Irina yelled over the thumping of the music, startling Alia, Aparna and Niha, breaking their conversation and prompting them to stagger after Irina, who had begun shoving random idols out of the way in an effort to get to Shrinija, who was extremely puzzled to see her bandmates at this party and running towards her in a frenzied huddle.

"What did," Irina stopped in front of Shrinija and clutched her chest as she tried to regain control over her breathing. "Actually, can, can someone else speak, that took way more effort than I thought it would" she said, collapsing against a wall. 

Aparna shoved an unsuspecting Alia in front of JYP and peeked out from over her shoulder, using her as a human barrier between the members and JYP. "What did you say to Shrinija?" Aparna said, staring at a spot just beside his head, too afraid to make eye contact with the CEO. 

"Yeah," Despite the signficant height difference between the two, Niha squared herself up to the man. "What did you say, old man?" Niha questioned, earning a raised eyebrow from JYP, but unfazed looks from the rest of her members who were used to Niha's bravery in such circumstances.

"Is this how you treat your elders?" JYP said, staring down at Niha. "I thought PSY would have taught his rookies some respect seeing how he is also a senior, however, you all are attending an illegal party, so maybe I'm wrong."

"Wait," Irina spoke, finally having caught her breath. "These parties are not illegal, Jackson Wang organises them, right?"

JYP ignores Irina's question and directs his gaze back at Shrinija. "I'll see you tomorrow, do not forget our meeting place." He pushes past the three girls, Aparna coiling back in disgust as the plastic clothing brushes past her skin as he walks away.

"Shrinija," Niha rushes over to the distraught girl and the three others envelop her in a much-needed hug. "You need to tell us what happened."


End file.
